ABSTRACT The UIC Portal to Biomedical Research Careers (UIC PBRC) proposal is an R25 grant application to develop a comprehensive post-baccalaureate research education program (PREP) in the biomedical sciences at the University of Illinois at Chicago. UIC is noted for the diversity of its student body, and we take great pride in giving talented and highly motivated students from the broadest possible backgrounds the opportunity for achieving success and excellenceatalllevelsofhighereducation.TheUICPBRCPREPwillidentifyandrecruiteight recentbaccalaureatesciencedegreerecipientswhoarestronglymotivatedtopursueaPhDor MD/PhD degree, but who would benefit from a year engaged in cutting-edge research and building their critical thinking and scientific communication skills to become competitive applicants to top PhD and MD/PhD programs. UIC PBRC Scholars will be predominantly recruited from the significant pool of recent underrepresented baccalaureates at UIC and five partner universities: Chicago State University, Florida A & M University, Northeastern Illinois University, Oakwood University, and Roosevelt University. UIC PBRC Scholars will participate inanintensive,mentoredresearchexperiencewithaUICfacultymember,andwillbeprovided with individually designed academic programming and professional development activities. Uniqueaspectsofthisprogramwillbescholarparticipationinarigorouscriticalthinkingcourse that includes scientific writing and oral communication exercises designed to enhance their development as competitive research scientists and a multi-level approach for mentoring, including individualized near-peer mentoring. These activities combined with the intensive research experience will be strong preparation enabling UIC PBRC Scholars to enter and succeedintopgraduateprogramsnationwide.AbroaderimpactoftheUICPBRCPREPwillbe achieved through expanded interactions with our partner universities to exchange and implementbestpracticesforpromotingtheentryofunderrepresentedstudentsintobiomedical careers.